Minor Step
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Just because he's twice her age, doesn't meant the old dog can teach the young pup a thing or two.


_Disclaimer: Mine? What, this? Oh, no. No, don't be a silly goose, in thinking something as ridiculous as all that now. There are so many other foolish, wonderful things to believe instead._

* * *

><p>"Cain?"<p>

"I know."

"It's so…huge."

"Yes, it is."

"Can I touch it?"

The man looked down and seriously thought about it. It wasn't that he didn't trust DG or didn't care for her. He'd put his life in her hands at the drop of a hat; he'd done so in the past. Glitch claimed that Cain's feelings for the princess ran much deeper than _caring. _Cain claimed that Glitch should think on other things unless he wanted the other half of his brain to suddenly go missing.

_This_ should be a minor step in their as-of-yet undefined relationship. So Cain shrugged and moved his coat aside, letting DG cautiously reach out to wrap her small hands around the grip of Cain's revolver. She pulled the shining gun out of its holster, running her fingers over it carefully. Cain quirked a brow.

"Have you never seen a gun before?"

"Yes. Daddy, erm, cyber-Daddy, kept a shotgun, but I never got to play with it much."

"It's not a toy."

"I know."

With one eye squinted close and the gun held firmly in both hands in front of her, DG made quiet 'gun' sounds. Apparently, she was a good shot as she swiftly went from target to target.

"Do you really?"

"Uh-huh."

DG opened her eye and looked about the room intently. Having the presence of mind to point the gun to the ceiling, she walked to the balcony of the dining hall then turned to face it. Cain followed and stood next to her warily. He could look at her and already know where her mind was going.

"Don't do it."

"But you let me have it. I don't get to use it?"

"It's _not a toy._"

"I'm not playing with it. I just wanna see if I can hit something."

"Don't fire it."

She looked up at him, all pouting lips and big, blue, sad eyes.

"Please, Cain? Just one shot and I'll give it back."

He was going to tell her no. He opened his mouth and formed no on his lips. So why did an,

"Okay,"

Come out of his mouth?

DG smiled, all excitement and delight meant just for him. No wonder he agreed. Still, if he was going to have the princess shooting the dinnerware, he'd better make sure that was all she hit and had a proper understanding of guns.

"Get your finger off of the trigger."

"But –"

"Off. Aim before you shoot and keep your finger off of the trigger until you're shooting. Open both eyes and look down the sight right there to level your shot."

"Okay."

"What are you trying to hit?"

Nothing antique and overly valuable, he hoped.

"Um…that really funky looking candlestick?"

Good call. It was very ugly. Not the antique ugly though; more the unwanted-gift-from-someone-of-political-importance ugly that had to be kept around for appearance sake. It was expendable.

"You asking me or tellin'?"

"Telling?"

This was such a bad idea. This was one of the worst ideas he's had in a while. Although technically, it wasn't his idea. In fact, he could claim he was following the orders of the princess. Except, that was spineless. What kind of Tin Man, retired or no, turned bodyguard would that make him?

Already mentally preparing himself for whatever was to come from this, Cain went on to show her how to stand and warn her about the kickback.

"Hold it steady and be ready for it to buck."

"I got it."

"If you're not careful, it might tear off a finger."

DG lowered the gun slightly and looked at him, half-concerned, half-doubtful. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if Cain was joking or serious about these kinds of things.

"Are you for real? About the finger?"

"It's pretty bad."

That was a pretty somber face. He looked to be telling truth.

"You're messing with me."

"Here," Cain stood behind and to the side of her and covered her hands with his. He raised her hands, still holding the gun, then jerked the gun up hard. "It's about like that."

Hm. Her hair smelled like warstberries.

"That's not so bad. Help me hit that thing."

Still holding her, he shook his head.

"Thought _you_ wanted to do it."

"Help me anyway."

"Okay. That candlestick, with that…thing coming out of it?"

"That _thing_ coming out of it."

Cain grunted and ordered her to take aim.

"Great. Now open both eyes, DG."

She did, looking down the sight as he told her before, and adjusted accordingly. Cain then adjusted her some more…just a little.

"Now when you're ready, squeeze the trigger slow or pull the hammer back. The trigger has more resistance when –"

Whatever else Cain was going to explain was lost and forgotten as the gun exploded and a bullet flew across the room. Cain just stared. The odd looking silver candlestick was missing the piece that made it…unique and hideous.

DG smiled then looked proudly at Cain.

"I just wanted to shoot something, not get a lecture."

* * *

><p><em>an: My first venture into the 'Tin Man' fandom. Just a oneshot, dearies. Or drabble. Or…probably both. Still, totally pointless._


End file.
